The Tutor
by WeirdRonnieLover
Summary: Lily is doing badly in one of her classes, and seeks a tutor. Complete.
1. Upside Down

**The Tutor**

**Summary:** Lily is doing badly in one of her classes, and seeks a tutor.

**Chapter One: Upside Down**

"Potter!" Lily Evans screamed. "Get me down from here!"

She was upside down about fifteen feet in the air with her wand on the ground underneath her. James had put a spell on her when she rejected him yet again.

_Yeah, this'll make me like him. _Lily thought sarcastically. _He's _sooo_ mature._

Lily Evans was one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts. No. She was _the_ smartest girl at Hogwarts. She had long, wavy red hair with the stereotypical temper to go with it. She also had bright green eyes that were currently glaring at the most annoying creature ever to walk the planet, in her opinion.

"Not until you say you'll go out with me," James bargained. "I'll let you down now, and I'll pick you up at seven."

Lily frowned up at him. Which was really glaring down at him because she was upside down.

James Potter was arrogant, pompous, conceited, stupid, ignorant, and egotistical. All things that Lily could not stand. He had jet black hair that ever looked brushed, but in an attractive way (although Lily didn't think so yet), chocolate brown eyes, and a permanent smug grin stuck on his face.

"I'd rather stay up here forever." Lily said, the blood rushing to her head.

"Alright, whatever you say…" James said, walking away.

"Stop! Get me down!" Lily yelled at him, her face now growing even redder than her hair.

"So, is seven good?"

"NO!"

"Lily!" a familiar voice called.

"Bridget! Help me down!" Lily called to one of her best friends.

Bridget Johnson ran over next to James and glared at him. Then she got out her wand and stared at it. Then she frowned, Lily groaned, and James laughed.

"You don't know the spell." Lily moaned.

"You could help me out a little!" Bridget called up to her.

Lily told her the spell, and after much protesting from James, Bridget said the spell and Lily fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Bee." Lily said, as her friend helped her up.

Bridget Johnson was the kinda girl that made your self-esteem drop at least ten notches just by being in the same room as her. She had medium length blonde hair that looked like she stole it from a movie star, and bright, electric blue eyes. She wasn't the brightest, but she was nice, funny, flirty, charming and had the best smile at Hogwarts. Needless to say, she was a guy magnet. This would be a good thing, because she changed boyfriends almost as much as she changed her expensive, preppy clothes.

Just then, Claire Huntington rushed up.

"You couldn't have come a minute sooner, could you?" Lily asked, brushing the dirt off of her robes.

Claire was the quiet one in the group. She was really smart, the fourth in her class, after Lily, and those two morons-who-never-did-any-work Marauders. She had long wavy hair and her mom had just let her put a spell on her eyes so she wouldn't have to wear glasses anymore, and her big brown eyes stood out more than ever. She had gotten a few more guys' attention, but not from the one she wanted.

"I'm sorry I'm not all smart brainy like you guys," Bridget said sarcastically.

"If you _were_ 'smart brainy', you would have let me get her down, because you would know that me and her were meant to be," James said, and three pairs of eyes rolled simultaneously.

"She's down! James got a date with Lily!" Sirius said, as he and Remus ran up to James and punched his shoulder playfully.

Sirius Black was in any teenage girl's words: 'sigh'. He had perfect dark brown hair and eyes the color of a stormy ocean. He was outgoing, funny, charming, and had a different snogging buddy almost every day.

"No," James said angrily, "I don't."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Ask Johnson," James said, growling.

"Oh please, James," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You can't force someone to go out with you."

"She does have a point," Remus told him.

Remus Lupin was the bookworm of the boys. He had short, light brown hair and light, gray eyes. He wasn't as much of a hit with the girls as James or Sirius, but he's had his times. But never with the one girl that he wanted.

"Don't worry," James said, "I'll make it happen."

"Ugh," Lily ughed.

"Hey, Lily," an incredibly hott voice called. "I saw you out the window and came down to help. But I see you're on the ground again."

"Hey, thanks, Logan," Lily smiled.

Logan Wood. He was a blond haired, blue-eyed, Quidditch playing, hottie. But in a different way than Sirius and James. The Marauders have the bad boy factor, and Logan had the preppy, pretty boy factor. He was tall and always looked like he just walked off of a photo shoot.

"Hey, Logan," James said coolly.

James hated Logan. Not only was he the perfect, annoying, pretty boy that always got James' skin crawling, but Lily liked him. And he liked Lily. Not that James didn't want Lily happy, its just he only wanted her to be happy with him.

"Hey, James," Logan said, giving James a high five. "Good job last game."

Oh yeah, he also unrightfully the Gryffindor team captain. It was James's sixth year, he was easily the best player on the team, and he deserved to be captain. Not stupid seventh year Wood.

"Walk you to class?" Logan asked, holding his arm out.

"Sure," Lily giggled.

Giggled? _Lily just giggled_, James thought in disbelief.

Lily took Logan's outstretched arm and left for her next class.

"Hey!" Bridget called out to them. "We always walk to Transfiguration together!"

"You could always walk with me," Sirius suggested.

Bridget just rolled her eyes and left by herself.

"Wait!" Sirius said, following her, as James and Remus laughed.

**A/N:** Well, hope you liked it. I'll get more into the plot in the next chapter, which I will start as soon as I'm finished this author's note. So, I'll go as fast as my busy-ish schedule will allow. :-)


	2. You're Kidding, Right?

**Chapter Two: You're Kidding, Right?**

Lily and Logan got to her class, and they stopped.

"Well, I have to get to my Charms class," Logan told her.

"Okay, talk to you later," Lily said.

Logan then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek just as James walked up. Logan walked away and James came up to a smiling Lily.

"Why do you like him, Lily?" James demanded.

"Who said that I liked him?" Lily asked, blushing, and started walking into Professor McGonagall's room.

"Oh please, Evans," James said, following her inside. "You blush and giggle whenever he's around. When have you ever blushed or giggled before?"

Lily sat down, but didn't answer.

"Why do you like him?" James asked again, sitting down next to her.

"Because he's sweet and nice and funny and not intrusive, like _some_ people I know," Lily explained.

"Lily!" Bridget said as she came into the classroom. "Is this how it is? You find a boy that happens to be cute and irresistible, and you just run-ooh."

Bridget was cut off mid-sentence by an attractive-looking guy that Lily had never seen before. She rushed off to go say hi to him. Meaning, she rushed off to a broom closet to snog.

The bell rang just before Sirius ran into the classroom.

"You're late, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Oh, that's a lovely shade of back you're wearing, Minerva," He gushed.

"That's Professor McGonagall to you, Black," She corrected.

Sirius sat down in between James and Remus, and got out the parchment and started passing notes.

Three feet of the parchment later, the bell rang again, and everyone packed up their stuff to leave.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Um…sure," They said.

After all of their classmates had left, McGonagall looked up from her desk and said, "Lily, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're failing."

Lily just stared at her while it sunk in. "What?"

"I think that you need to find a tutor, which is why I've also called Mr. Potter here."

James smirked, and Lily's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right?" Lily said in disbelief.

"I think it would be a good idea if Mr. Potter were your tu-" the professor started.

"Professor, why him?" Lily asked.

"He has the highest grade in all of my classes, and he understands the material," McGonagall explained.

"I can't work with him." Lily told her.

"Really?" James asked. "I've always thought we made a good team."

"What's more important to you, Miss Evans, your pride or your grade?" the annoyed professor asked.

"What time?" Lily asked, glaring at her new tutor.

"Is seven good?" James asked for the second time that day.

"Perfect." Lily said, sarcastically.

Later that day, Lily made her way to a vacated classroom to go to her first study session with James. The very idea made her want to puke.

"Hey, Lily," James said, his trademark lopsided grin in place.

"Okay, I want to clarify something before we start," Lily told him. "Number one: just because you're my tutor doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy now. Number two: This is temporary. This is just a rough point in my schooling career, and will continue only until I get back up a passing grade. Number three: You are to tell no one. Only me, you and McGonagall know, and let's keep it that way."

"I'll agree to all that…" James told her.

"Okay good."

"On one condition."

"So close."

"I'm your new boyfriend," James told her.

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked, hoping this was the last time she'd be saying that phrase that day.

"That's all. If you can't then I'll tell McGonagall that you are unteachable and you'll just have to fail."

"You know how low you're going, right?"

"I told you I'd do anything."

Lily sighed a defeated sigh, thinking of Logan and how much she hated James, "Fine."

James smiled, "Great."

"Hey, Lily," Logan said, coming up to her on her way the Great Hall.

"Hey Logan," Lily said, and she smiled at him. He reached out his arms for her books and she handed them to him.

"I'll take the books," James said, taking them from Logan.

"I'm carrying them," Logan said, coolly.

"Yes, but I'm her boyfriend, and carrying books is in the job description," James told him.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah. You heard right. I'm her boyfriend." James grinned, triumphantly.

"Lily?" Logan asked her, hoping she'd contradict this stupid lie.

"It's true," Lily said, regretfully.

"Alright," Logan said. "Well, I'll see you when you come back to your senses, Evans."

The harshness in his voice made Lily flinch.

"You suck," Lily informed James and she stormed off to sit with her friends.

**A/N:** Poor Lily. Don't worry, James matures. But yeah. Doctors have now proven that giving me a review is good for your health. And you should always listen to your doctor. :-)


	3. What Is Going ON?

**Chapter 3: What Is Going ON?**

"Finally!" Sirius said, giving James a high five.

"How did _that_ happen?" Bridget asked Lily.

James had told everyone the news of him and Lily.

"I don't know," Lily said, not making eye contact with anyone. "I decided to…give him a chance."

"What happened to 'the slimy git'?" asked Bridget.

"I don't know, okay?" Lily said, testily.

"Okay," Bridget said, taken aback.

"How'd you do it?" Sirius asked James.

"Well, she finally realized that she couldn't resist me," James said, putting his arm around his new girlfriend. Lily tried to pull away, but James tightened his grip and Lily gave up, leaning back.

Later that day, Lily was walking to her Transfiguration class, when she saw Logan in the hallway.

"Hey, Logan," Lily called.

Logan turned around, but when he saw who it was, he just turned back around and kept walking. Lily chased after him.

"Hey, Logan, wait up," she said, catching up to him.

"What do you want, Evans," he said, harshly.

"I want to talk," Lily said, "I think we had a misunder-"

"How can it be a misunderstanding?" Logan asked. "I like you. I thought you liked me too, but you chose him. I have no idea why, but there you go."

"No, Logan," Lily tried to explain, "it's not like that. I wish I could explain, but I can't."

"Well, I can't take it. Bye Lily," Logan said and he went into her classroom. The bell rang, but Lily just leaned against the wall outside of Professor Flitwick's room.

"Go to class, Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Okay," Lily sighed.

But she didn't go to Transfiguration. She couldn't stand to see James. He was so immature! Threatening her grade to go out with her? How low can you get? Apparently very low. And he thought _this_ would make her like him? Turning her friends against her? She would never like him. Ever.

She walked into the common room and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

"I don't understand," Lily said.

"It sounds complicated, but it's simple after you get it the first time," James explained.

They were working on Conjuring spells. Lily just couldn't get it. It was a build off of regular Transfiguration, the class that she was failing.

"Here, you just-" James started. He got behind Lily and held her hand to show her the wand movement. But he got distracted. He was so close to her, and she smelled so good. Then, she looked around and their eyes met, (they were so green). James didn't know what he was thinking. He knew as soon as he started that he'd be dead when Lily realized what was happening. But he did it anyway. He leaned down and he kissed her. To his great surprise, she kissed back. He realized this and smiled. But then, Lily must have figured out who she was actually kissing, and pulled away, a scared look on her face. She dropped her wand and ran out of the classroom.

James just stood there with a blank look on his face. Then, he smiled. She had kissed back. Maybe she did like him. It was a possibility. He _was_ irresistible, after all.

_She kissed me back!_ James did a triumphant little jump (although it doesn't sound like it, it was quite masculine in James' opinion). Then he took his and Lily's bags and headed up to the common room.

_Lily Evans kissed me back! _James thought, still trying to believe it was true.

What was going _on_?

* * *

Lily stormed past her concerned friends up to the girls' dormitory. She pulled the curtains around her bed, and started to cry. Then she thought of something. She went back through the common room, going past all of the "Lily what's wrong?"s and the "What's going on,"s, and out into the corridor. She went to the Quidditch pitch, where, sure enough, the regular fixture of Logan Wood was practicing. He landed to go get a drink from the locker rooms, and Lily ran up to him. When she got to him, she reached up and kissed him. He seemed surprised and first, but quickly obliged and kissed her back. As soon as he did, however, she pulled away.

It was just as she feared.

Nothing.

No spark.

No fireworks.

No feeling.

The exact opposite as James' kiss.

What was going o_n_?

* * *

"Hey, babe," Sirius said, coming up from behind Bridget. "What's up?"

"Not your chances of getting with me," Bridget said, walking away.

Sirius just got rejected.

What was going _on_?

Sirius looked over to Remus and Claire snogging on the couch.

Seriously, what was going _on_?

**A/N:** I know it was short, but it had a lot of stuff happening. And I hope you liked it. I wish I could come up with some clever way to make you laugh and reveiw again, but I just went through 3 hours of testing at school today, so I'm not quite up to it. So reveiw please:-)


	4. Confused

**Chapter 4: Confused**

James gritted his teeth. He turned away from the window. Lily was kissing Logan. How could he have been so stupid?

He had _thought_ that when Lily had kissed _him_ earlier that day that she maybe she might have liked him a tiny itsy bitsy bit. But he was apparently wrong.

How could he have been so wrong? He thought that maybe if she just spent a little time with him, she'd see what a great, wonderful, attractive guy he was. But it seems that he was wrong.

How could she like _Logan_? He might seem sweet and funny when he was around Lily, but he's suck a jerk when he's just around the guys at Quidditch practice. James threw the Charms book that he had in his hands at the wall.

* * *

Lily went into her room. She couldn't believe it. Did she like James? No. She hated James. But…the kiss? It must have been a mistake. She was frustrated about the Transfiguration and she didn't know what she was thinking. Yes. That was it. 

Lily turned over on her bed and got her Charms book from her bed stand. She started to read, but she was too emotional, and she threw the book at the wall.

* * *

Lily went up to the Transfiguration classroom for her tutoring session. James was there with his head in his hands, staring at the table. Lily coughed to let James know she was there. He looked up at her, and his eyes looked so hurt. Lily just stood there, looking around the room, trying to think of something to say. 

"Lily," James said, his voice matching his eyes, "you don't have to do this anymore."

"Do what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Pretending to be my girlfriend. I'll still tutor you, but there'll be no catch," James said and put his head back on his hands.

Did he not like her anymore? Was there someone else? Great, now that she'd admitted that she liked him, he'd moved on. Well, he couldn't hold on forever. But…the kiss…Lily didn't understand.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I saw you kissing Logan," James said simply.

"But-"

"Just go be with him, Lily," James told her. "That's how it's supposed to be."

Lily sat down across from him and looked at the top of his head, because his face was still in his hands. "I don't like Logan."

James looked up, confused. "Okay. Great. Then go, be with some other guy. I don't care."

Lily took a deep breath. "Do you want to know who I _do_ like?"

"Not really. But you're gunna tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Y-you wunna guess?" Lily stalled.

"No."

"Alright." Lily said, her heart beating too fast for her comfort.

She got up and sat next to James, his eyes following her and looking confused. Lily looked up into his chocolate-colored eyes, nervously. Then she reached up and kissed him.

James was confused. He tried pulling away, but Lily caught up with him, and he gave in.

After a while, they both pulled away.

James smiled down at Lily, and she smiled back.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm done! That's pretty much my first finished fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. :-) Now, if you haven't yet, read my other ones. Because I'm gunna work on them more now. And they rock. Like you guys. And you should review.


End file.
